Allianth
by Aspros
Summary: La orden de la Espada de Cristal ha hecho su primer movimiento y su objetivo es destruir a todos los magos del mundo. Gray, si quieres proteger a quien más amas, debes volverte fuerte sin importar las consecuencias. Debes buscar a Allianth, el Emperador Blanco.


**Buenas mis estimados lectores y lectoras. Aquí me presento con un nuevo proyecto de esta serie que me ha traído tantos altibajos, sonrisas y decepciones. Siendo sincero, nunca pensé en escribir sobre este anime, pero viendo los últimos capítulos del manga pienso que debo hacer justicia! Natsu siempre es el héroe y los demás Pffff, para mi Gray es el héroe Y también Jellal y Erza?! Nunca lo permitiré mientras viva! Al menos, aunque sea una ilusión, en mis historias sera siempre Gray y Erza!**

**Advertencia: Hay algunos spoilers muy pequeños, quise respetar lo mas que pudiera a los que no van al día con el manga, pero bueno. Esta historia se sitúa después del torneo, no tengo idea de como vaya a terminar. Pero digamos que todo salio bien y comienza una nueva aventura, vale?**

**Ya con todo esto, no tengo ma que decir. Solo disfruten la historia aquellos que se atrevan a leerla. Espero les agrade. **

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi diversión y recreación personal. _

**Summary: **_La orden de la Espada de Cristal ha hecho su primer movimiento y su objetivo es destruir a todos los magos del mundo. Gray, si quieres proteger a quien más amas, debes volverte fuerte sin importar las consecuencias. Debes buscar a Allianth, el Emperador Blanco._

**Ahora si, sin mas que agregar, espero disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo lo hice. A leer! Los veré abajo.**

_**Allianth**_

_**Capítulo 1: Fantasmas y Realidad**_

El castillo perteneciente al Consejo Mágico era una construcción que representaba en todo su esplendo, el poderío de la organización que controlaba la magia en Earth Land. El Castillo blanco como unos lo llamaban, el recinto de la justicia entre los hombres y los magos, pero también era conocido como un lugar lleno de corrupción e injusticias para los hombres quienes no tenían una pisca de magia. Un lugar que ocultaba tantas salas como secretos, en los cuales un mago presuroso quería adentrarse para descubrir la verdad.

Los pasos en el frio piso de concreto eran silenciosos y apresurados. Nada más resonaba en el castillo del Consejo a tan altas horas de la noche. Doranbolt apresuró el paso a través de los interminables pasillos del complejo. Miraba a ambos lados en cada encrucijada, intentando evitar que lo descubrieran en su furtiva misión.

Un ruido lo alertó y le hizo detenerse tratando de captar cualquier otro sonido. Miró cada una de las puertas cercanas a él, ninguna dejaba pasar alguna luz desde el interior. Contó hasta treinta en su mente y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

Desde hace ya algún tiempo habían aparecido hombres y mujeres sin magia, recriminando la desigualdad e injusticia que recibían por parte de los magos. Debido a eso se tomó la decisión de crear una rama del consejo que tratara estos asuntos, con un dirigente elegido por los ciudadanos, un nuevo miembro del consejo. Aldred Raisword era su nombre. Un hombre que manejaba las palabras con una belleza y labia sin igual. Solo hacía falta escucharlo para creer todo lo que ese extraño sujeto dijera. Pero dentro del consejo nadie se fiaba de él. ¿Quién era Raisword? ¿De dónde provenía? Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Unos decían que era un hombre nacido en cuna noble, otros decían que había nacido y sido criado en la pobreza, pero la gran mayoría lo consideraba héroe por colocarse frente al consejo de magia y recriminar sus acciones para con la gente no mágica.

Doranbolt lo había tratado en persona, había charlado y estrechado su mano, pero no se fiaba. Raisword le daba mala espina; un hombre misterioso, con un brillo singular y peligroso en sus ojos dorados. No había nada fuera de lo común en él, pero cuando le tomo la mano pudo descubrir una gran fuerza, no solo física, sino algo más, algo que lo hizo tensarse al momento. Doranbolt en el fondo, tenía miedo. Su instinto le gritaba que ese sujeto era muy peligroso. Por tal motivo había comentado sus ideas con Lahar, descubriendo que él y muchos otros tenían la misma impresión, sin embargo, no podían hacer nada; si algo sucedía con ese hombre, podría armarse una revuelta que terminaría definitivamente en un asesinato en masa, y eso el consejo no lo podía permitir.

Y ahora Doranbolt se encontraba espiando en las oficinas de Aldred Raisword bajo las órdenes del mismísimo líder del consejo, Guran Doma, quien lo seleccionó para esta tarea gracias a sus habilidades. Podría hacerles creer a todos que era su compañero, para descubrir todos sus secretos.

Una luz que se colaba bajo una puerta le indico el camino a seguir. Se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo a la puerta intentando captar las palabras que decían las personas que dentro hablaban.

-¿Han descubierto algo de Allianth?- Se escuchó una voz que Doranbolt pudo reconocer como la de Raisword.

-No señor, solo tenemos las pistas que conseguimos de los magos-

Esta vez fue una mujer quien habló. Doranbolt se estaba impacientando, no entendía de que hablaban esos sujetos. _"¿Están buscando Allianth? ¿Qué es eso?"_

-No tenemos mucho tiempo señores- dijo el líder. –Debemos obtener las escamas pronto-

"_¿Escamas?"_ pensó Doranbolt. _"¡¿De qué demonios hablan?!"_

-Estamos buscándolo señor… pronto también encontraremos a un nuevo Dragon Slayer-

Doranbolt se sorprendió y pego su oído a la puerta. Habían mencionado a un mata dragones, y Natsu junto con Wendy eran los únicos que conocía. ¿Acaso ellos tenían algo que ver?

-¿Qué me dices de eso, Kaila?... Has encontrado a un buen prospecto para nuestro Dragon slayer?-

-Tengo algunos prospectos, pero necesitamos las pruebas necesarias. Necesitamos a alguien dispuesto a todo-

-Por cierto… Loreine, tu mataste a ese mago fisgón, ¿no es así?- dijo el líder en un tono más alto.

"_¡¿Qué?!" _

-Claro que si- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Doranbolt sintió un frio metal en su cuello, justo al lado de la yugular. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a una chica pelirroja que lo miraba con unos brillante ojos color jade. Con un leve movimiento de la cabeza le indicó que abriera la puerta, Doranbolt podía teletrasportarse pero ya sabían quién era, sabían que los espiaba, así que no tenía ninguna otra salida más que seguir con el objetivo: descubrir los planes de Raisword. Y si todo se salía de control e intentaban algo contra él, escaparía con su magia.

Al entrar a la habitación no se sorprendió de encontrar a Aldred Raisword observándolo con esa cínica sonrisa de siempre. Tampoco le sorprendió ver a sus ayudantes, dos hombres con capas que cubrían sus rostros y una mujer morena se encontraban con él. Conocía a las mujeres, Kaila Moltrex y Loreine Revain, ellas siempre estaban cerca de Raisword. Pero los sujetos parecían estar tranquilos, a decir verdad, nadie estaba sorprendido o enojado por su presencia, y eso solo lo alertó más.

-Doranbolt, que bueno que nos acompañas- dijo Aldred sirviendo un líquido dorado en un vaso para acercarse y dárselo al caballero. –Te estuvimos esperando hace dos días… es una lástima que no nos hallas acompañado-

"_¿Acaso ya sabían que los seguía?"_ pensó el caballero de la runa mientras sostenía su vaso. _"No puede ser"_

-¿De verdad estás sorprendido?- dijo volviéndose a sentar y tomando un sorbo de licor. –No eres buen espia mi estimado amigo-

-Amenazar a un caballero de la runa es un grave delito, Raisword. No querrás enemistarte con el consejo-

Aldred sonrió.

-Mi estimado Doranbolt- dijo levantándose una vez más y avanzando hacia él.

Dranbolt quiso retroceder pero la mujer a su espalda le impedía moverse, el cuchillo en su cuello le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento, solo le quedaba la teletrasportacion, pero aun no era el momento. La usaría cuando obtuviera toda la información que pudiera.

-El Consejo de Magia es lo último que me importa… si yo quisiera, podría matarlos a todos y cada uno. Pero aún me sirven-

-Si claro, piensas que te creeré tal tontería-

-Si crees que provocándome te diré mis planes, está muy equivocado mi estimado amigo- Aldred hizo una seña a Loreine y esta lo obligo a sentarse frente al escritorio. -¿Qué escuchaste?-

-Nada… Mejor dime tú, ¿Qué es lo que planeas?-

Doranbolt comenzó a encender su poder mágico. Usaría su control de memoria para engañarlos y que le dijeran sus planes. Aldred lo miraba sonriente y el semblante del mago cambió radicalmente, su magia no estaba funcionando en absoluto.

-¿Sorprendido?-

-¿Cómo?- dijo el de repente asustado. Si pudieron anular su magia de control, sospechaba también que podrían anular su teletransportación. Se agitó en su asiento y los dos hombres en un movimiento muy veloz para un humano normal se colocaron a cada lado suyo, sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

-Teletransportarte es imposible- dijo el sujeto a su izquierda. Doranbolt pudo verlo; su cabello rubio casi sobre su rostro ocultando uno de sus ojos, mientras que el otro lo veía fijamente de una manera que le erizo los vellos de la nuca. Ese tipo parecía disfrutar de tenerlo ahí sujeto.

-Dhio, tranquilo- dijo Aldred sacando una botella de licor de su escritorio. –No temas amigo, no te mataremos; pero entenderás que no podemos dejarte ir tan fácilmente-

Raisword dejó la botella sobre su escritorio y extendió su mano para recibir una especia de pequeña manguera que la chica morena, Kaila, le tendió.

-Como podrás saber, no tenemos magia para borrar tu memoria- los dos sujetos lo tomaron de los hombros y el nombrado Dhio le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le rompió la nariz. –Pero tenemos el conocimiento y la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacer de este mundo… un lugar sin magos-

Y Doranbolt vio con terror como Dhio y el otro sujeto sonreía con un odio que iba más allá de él, un odio hacia todos los magos del mundo.

-Por favor, señores- dijo Aldred antes de abandonar la habitación. –Que parezca creíble-

Y lo último que Doranbolt sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza y viendo como su vista se iba nublando, pensó en sus amigos de Fairy Tail. Ellos también estaban en peligro.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Si había algo en el reino de Fiore, eso era calor y la ciudad de Magnolia lo era aún más a pesar de estar cerca de la costa. Un calor abrazador en la mañana, a medio día y en la tarde; y para alguien que siempre había habitado en las frías montañas y tundras inhóspitas, eso era lo peor.

Gray Fullbuster no era alguien que se llamara mucho la atención o destacara frente a la población en general, por eso siempre se preguntaba por qué la gente lo observaba tanto, hasta que se daba cuenta que inconscientemente se había quitado la ropa, de nuevo.

Volteando a todos lados buscando la ropa que se había quitado, caminó hasta encontrarla. Siguió avanzando hasta el centro de la ciudad donde se dedicó a vagabundear, pensando en las últimas cosas que había sucedido en su vida. De un tiempo hasta ahora había tomado esa manía, en palabras de su amiga Lucy, esto servía para encontrar la solución a sus problemas; pero el problema era que él no tenía problemas. Tenía a sus amigos con él, pertenecía al gremio más fuerte de Fiore, no le hacía falta dinero ni lujos, así que no sabía que estaba mal con él. Tal vez por eso se ponía a pensar, no para hallar una solución, sino para hallar el problema.

Se sentía triste por alguna razón, ni siquiera se esforzaba en pelear con Natsu o contestarle a Juvia, todo parecía apagado para él y todos lo notaban, pero nadie sabía lo que sucedía. Lucy y Juvia ya habían intentado hablarle, pero ni él conocía el problema. Erza y Mirajane ya habían intentado por cualquier medio hacerle sonreír, incluso una vez se encontró con Ultear, pero nada más, sólo un intercambio vacío de palabras.

Continuando su paso sin saber a dónde exactamente se dirigía llegó a la orilla del rio donde tomó asiento para observar el ir y venir de los habitantes. Todos tenían sus asuntos que atender, unos reían, otros iban serios, incluso pudo escuchar que unos discutían a la lejanía. Soltó un suspiro resignado y miró al cielo. Perdido en sus pensamientos no sabía que alguien a lo lejos le observaba, preocupada.

Erza lo observaba desde lejos, incapaz de sentirse tranquila viendo a Gray con esa mirada triste y vacía. Estaba preocupada, al igual que todos, por su amigo. Pero también tenía en cuenta que tener a un miembro en ese estado lo hacía un eslabón débil, y ella no quería que saliera lastimado o herido en alguna contienda. Por eso estaba tan enfocada en el alquimista de hielo, porque sin él, sin cualquiera del equipo, esté se caería a pedazos. Pero había algo más, algo que la motivaba a intentar ayudarlo y no abandonarlo a la idea de "se pondrá bien" o "solo es pasajero"; no, ella sabía que esto traería grandes cambios, y quería asegurarse de que estos no fueran para mal.

Gray se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, siendo seguido de lejos por su compañera de equipo. Avanzaba con paso lento y cansado, mirando a cada persona sin verla realmente, sabiendo que algo estaba mal en el sin saber el que. Un agradable aroma lo atrajo a una vidriera, deteniéndose frente a una cafetería, de las muchas que había en Magnolia. Dentro pudo observar a las múltiples parejas que había, unas charlando tranquilamente, otras mirándose con un brillo especial en los ojos; ¿acaso era eso lo que necesitaba? ¿Amor?... No, en estos momentos esa idea no le atraía, era algo más.

Siguió su camino, todos estaban preocupados por el, incluso Erza había estado más simpática intentando hacerle sonreír, mas no podía. Quería encontrar el problema y resolverlo, fuera cual fuera.

-¿Gray?- llamó alguien que él ya conocía muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta y confrontó a la maga de las armaduras mirándolo seriamente. Por su mirada supo que venía a reprocharle una vez más su actitud para con todos, pero esta vez él no tenía ánimos de discutir, o terminar peleando con la maga.

Sin contestar siquiera, volvió sobre sus pasos para continuar su camino a donde quiera que lo llevase. Erza, al verse ignorada avanzó hasta el a paso rápido dándole alcance y sujetándolo por el hombro.

-Estas preocupando a todos con tu actitud- dijo ella.

-Lo sé-

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?-

Gray se soltó del agarre de la chica de un fuerte tirón y le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Abrió la boca sin decir nada y volvió a cerrarla, no sabía que contestar. Enojado consigo mismo le dio la espalda a su compañera y agarró sus cabellos, pensando en alguna forma de contestar.

-¡No lo sé demonios!-

Erza se le quedo mirando sorprendida, tampoco ella sabía que decir.

-Desde hace tiempo algo me molesta, pero no sé qué es- dijo el, comenzando a caminar. –Siento que algo no está bien, que algo me falta-

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- Erza se puso a su lado, caminando a su mismo paso. –Pudimos haberte ayudado-

-No quise preocuparlos… Ni yo mismo sé que sucede-

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarte-

Gray sonrió en respuesta, mas ambos sabían que esta sonrisa era falsa. Erza pudo observar como el cambio de humor del moreno había cambiado de nuevo a uno más sombrío sin saber la razón.

-Erza, no lo había pensado antes, pero…- dijo el en un susurro. –¿Cuántas veces hemos ayudado a Natsu?-

La Titania le miro con los ojos abiertos. ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta? Por un momento lo pensó y se dio cuenta, que en todas las batallas del cazador de dragones, este no había requerido ayuda, al menos no hasta vencer a su adversario. Natsu siempre sobresalía con su poder, defendiendo a todos… ¿Acaso era…

-Gray, ¿te sientes opacado por Natsu?- pregunto ella con cautela.

-No- contesto el sin pensar. -… Es que… odio no ser tan poderoso como el-

Erza jamás imagino vivir lo suficiente para escuchar esas palabras del mago de hielo. Por un momento su pecho dolió al ver a su amigo tan abatido. No creía que Gray pudiera sentir celos de su amigo, pero ella lo había escuchado, él se sentía débil en comparación con Natsu. Sin embargo, ella también veía dolor en los ojos del joven. Él estaba sufriendo, conociendo la nobleza de Gray, seguramente se estaba culpando por sentir aquellos de su mejor amigo.

-Necesito un momento a solas- dijo con una voz apenas audible. –Necesito pensar, Erza-

-Pero Gray, no tienes por qué…-

-Por favor Erza… déjame solo-

Gray avanzó solo sin atreverse a voltear a ver a la desbastada Erza que le miraba alejarse. Ella, intentando aguantar el dolor en su pecho golpeo el suelo repetidas veces, mientras los parpados de sus ojos intentaban inútilmente dejar escapar algunas lágrimas que ya habían salido. Ella quería a Gray, tanto como a Natsu y Lucy, pero no entendía porque le dolía el pecho ante las palabras del moreno, ni tampoco su tristeza al saberse inútil cuando su amigo más lo necesitaba.

Así que sin poder hacer más que seguir la orden queda del alquimista, ella se quedó parada a mitad de la calle, viendo como él se alejaba con pasos rendidos a la tristeza y la soledad.

Gray, en cambio decidió concentrarse en su descubrimiento, él se sentía débil al compararse con el mata dragones. Se odiaba por sentir eso de su amigo, pero no podía evitar ver la verdad. Y a pesar de todo, el sabia ya de ese hecho sin tenerlo en cuenta. Era un fantasma que lo perseguía desde hace mucho tiempo, Natsu lo había superado, se había convertido en el héroe mientras el era un ayudante solamente. Pateó una roca en su camino, volviendo a realizar la misma acción por unos metros más.

Un puesto de revistas a un lado de la calle le captó su atención. Se acercó y tomó la primera revista que pudo observar; un artículo sobre Fairy Tail había llamado su atención. En la portada había una foto de todo el gremio, hojeo entre las primeras páginas, leyendo artículos sobre su participación en el torneo, fotos de sus amigos y amigas. Erza se veía fantástica con sus armaduras, eso no lo pudo dejar de notar. Había fotos de Lyon, de Sting y Rogue, incluso del antisocial de Laxus, pero no veía fotos de él. Pasó una página y se encontró con una imagen grande del Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail, Natsu en una pose de victoria después de luchar contra Sabertooth. Siguió pasando las páginas y nada, no había una referencia de él más que como compañero y miembro del gremio, incluso Erza y Laxus tenían sus propios artículos.

-¿Tu eres de Fairy Tail, no es así?- preguntó el dueño del puesto de revistas.

Gray asintió en respuesta sin saber que más decir. El hombre lo miro fijamente, como si dudara en preguntar. Gray alzo la ceja instándolo a hablar, pasando un momento hasta que se decidió a preguntar.

-Tu pelea fue increíble, no sabía que podían hacerse tantas cosas con el hielo- dijo con una sonrisa.

El alquimista sonrió, al parecer tenía un fan en la ciudad, alguien que no apoyaba más a Natsu y los demás.

-¡Pero Salamander fue magnifico!... ¡El solo venció a los dos Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth!-

-Pero Laxus también tiene su mérito; el venció solo a un gremio oscuro- dijo otro sujeto.

-Seguro Erza es la más fuerte de todos-

-Para nada, Natsu es el más poderoso-

Y ante la mirada furibunda del moreno, el viejo tendero siguió parloteando de las maravillosas habilidades de Natsu. Sin decir más Gray se alejó de ahí, dejando la revista donde se estaba. Ahora más que nunca comprobaba su sentir, si quería ser alguien que valiera la pena debía volverse más fuerte, capaz de no perder las batallas ni decepcionar a sus amigos; capaz de protegerlos a todos.

-Verán que puedo ser mejor… me volveré más fuerte, cuésteme lo que me cueste- dijo con la mirada al cielo y su mano apretada en un puño.

Y sin él saberlo en realidad, los engranajes del destino comenzaron a girar.

**_xXxXxXxCONTINUARAxXxXxXx_**

**_¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Espero sus opiniones! son muy valiosas para mi y me motivan a escribir cada día mejor. También se aceptan ideas vale? Alguna pareja que quieran meter, o alguna escena, tal vez me den nuevas ideas que pueda usar. Se los agradecería mucho._**

**_Sin mas que agregar, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. _**

**_Nos leeremos! Cuidence mucho, vale?_**


End file.
